


First Kiss

by IraKey



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: First Date, M/M, blind! Cecil, but that's not explicit, it never is, uber short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraKey/pseuds/IraKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil waxes poetic on air, but in reality, he's not quite so eloquent and self-assured.</p><p>Takes place in the same universe as "Little Lion Man"</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

He couldn’t stop the trembling. Up until now he had managed to keep his anxiety down, kept away the thoughts that maybe Carlos regretted this, that maybe this was actually a pity date.

 _You’re too reliant on others Cecil,_ people had told him time and time again. He had never protested it, knowing without a doubt that it was true. 

But now, after a very expensive dinner at Gino’s Italian Dining Experience and Grill and Bar, a very expensive and fairly awkward dinner as neither man seemed to understand how basic conversation worked – or Carlos had found Cecil dreadfully boring, which he feared – and a rather entertaining jaunt through the park (Carlos seemed more relaxed there; did he think Cecil reeked in close quarters? Did he notice the not too subtle stroking of his cheek? Was that weird? That’d be dreadful if it was weird), they were finally in the car, driving to Carlos’s lab. Well, he was driving. And trying not to start crying because driving was a very, very hard thing to do when one was sitting next to their crush of one year and the town was full of shadow people.

“Well, this is me.” Carlos sounded pretty casual about the whole thing, like Cecil had just picked him up for a carpool or something. 

“Uh huh.” His voice came out a bit squeaky, wondering if he should come out and ask about the end of the date report or not. Carlos was an outsider, so he probably didn’t know. “U-uh Carl – ”

"I should probably do something about this buzzing shadow thing," he said, like he hadn’t even heard Cecil start to speak. "A few experiments to see if I can save the town."

“Oh?” Cecil felt his heart sink but tried to bolster himself. _You can do this Cecil! Just…just ask him for eldritch’s sake!_ “Do you need any help with that?”

“No.” Carlos sounded sharp, so sharp that Cecil retreated into the cushioning of his seat, gripping the steering wheel tight. Oh no, he was worse than boring. He was _annoying_. Maybe Carlos caught that, or maybe he was caught in his own thoughts because his voice was softer, a hand covering Cecil’s, squeezing until he was calmed a bit. “A scientist…a scientist is self reliant. Yeah. That’s the first thing a scientist is.”

“Oh.” Carlos had the uncanny ability to reduce Cecil to a single word. This was the man of the radio, the town-proclaimed Voice of Night Vale, capital letter and all. But Carlos managed to pull that persona away and reveal the true, shy Cecil, which scared him.

And then, oh glorious, unexpected twist! Carlos unbuckled and started to open his door before he paused. “Cecil…” A warm hand on his face, tugging him to one side, and chapped lips brushing and face stubble rubbing against his. Cecil felt his mouth drop open softly, but it was like Carlos had stolen his breath away because he couldn’t speak. “I’ll call you later okay? For personal reasons.”

He remained frozen as the door slammed shut, and then the dimmer slamming of the lab doors.

 _Maybe I’m not so boring and/or annoying after all,_ he thought, and a grin spread across his face, unstoppable. Carlos the perfect, beautiful, and endlessly fascinating Scientist, had just _kissed_ him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while worrying about my own social anxiety today.


End file.
